


Fall With Me

by Memorymoon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Childbirth, Hopeful Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Plot Twists, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memorymoon/pseuds/Memorymoon
Summary: 他无法抗拒死亡。
Relationships: Megatron/Tarn (Transformers), Pharma/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	1. Dying rose

塔恩发现自己站在一条长河的岸边，他诧异的环顾四周，他明明感受不到自己的机体，但却拥有感官。  
他能体味到轻轻略过的微风，听到鸟叫，闻到花香，知道在自己脚底的大概是滑溜溜的鹅卵石。  
这里很美，阳光很明媚，到处都是塔恩从没见过的鲜花，有些花朵上还有露珠，他看到一只透明的小虫子在一片花瓣上爬来爬去，对岸是一片密林，有一颗参天大树格外显眼，即使在白天也亮得和小星星似的的萤火虫在茂盛的树叶中飞舞。  
但塔恩对这些不敢兴趣，他刚刚已经被反物质撕碎，估计连渣都不剩。  
反物质从装甲缝隙里把他扯开的痛苦好像还在体内回响，塔恩很确定自己已经下线了。  
那这里就是火种源吗？也许现在自己是一颗飘着的火种？他靠近河边，发现根本看不见自己的倒影。  
塔恩干脆放弃思考他现在的处境了，反正他已经下线，他再也无法做些什么。  
可是现在是恰当的死亡时间吗？也许他能做得更好？  
塔恩总以为自己会在战斗中下线，在一阵眩目的光线和短暂的疼痛中，在打碎的玻璃和熔化的金属里，或者是用自己的头脑和手段创造出精妙绝伦的死亡表演。  
总之绝不是在威震天亲手终结霸天虎大业之后被他杀掉。  
感谢威震天，他活成了一个笑话，一个愚蠢又偏执的无聊笑话。这一切就像一场噩梦，他在不久之前还和他的DJD在和平暴政号上过着拥有信仰与目标的好时光，而现在那一切都恍如隔世，仿佛从未存在过。这些年过得真快，他过去的记忆里还剩下些什么？和平之路和至高天组曲，霸天虎的庆功会和美妙的枪林弹雨，当他终于烙上用一部分火种舱做成的霸天虎标志时，他忍耐着由火种深处燃起的激动与亢奋，满怀憧憬地仰望着那道站在演讲台上背光的高大身影……在霸天虎里打开光学镜的每一天都让他愈加相信伟大的革命一定会胜利，再无愚弄和不公的未来将会来临！新世界……可以安全幸福生活的美好新世界……为了实现这个美好新世界他可以不惜一切代价去铲除任何阻挠霸天虎大业的人或物。伟大的领袖在广播里说，战士们，生活变好了，生活也充满了更多的欢乐。必须承认，他确实曾享受过亲爱的威震天陛下的恩惠，虽然那人的恩惠往往不见得很长。  
塔恩拒绝进入任何与霸天虎有关的回忆，那些闪闪发光的过去都是他主动饮下的毒药，从内部切割他的火种，那些反复背诵的文字，那些书和诗，都变成了最卑鄙无耻的谎言。  
他条件反射地想起了一句话：“你们被蒙蔽了。”威震天最著名的战斗口号往往激荡着他的精神，现在也一样。  
塔恩感到绝望的愤怒，是的，他们被蒙蔽了，他们被抛弃了，霸天虎被抛弃了，他根本无法平静地想起那个名字，他太知道这名字代表了什么。  
当一位狂信徒在火刑架上讴歌他的神时，整个人由内而外开始融化，他被狂热所裹挟，在忘我的祭献中感到无上的幸福。只有无条件地为神付出所有才可以体现他的价值，为了让他的神可以建立起真正的巴别塔，让塞伯坦变成乌托邦，他愿意搭建起由尸体构成的阶梯，只为让他的神能到达天空。  
但空中花园还没有建成就轰然倒塌，它掉下的残骸把塔恩砸懵了，他仍不敢相信这一切就这么发生了，他依旧固执地抓着一块砖头不放手。  
塔恩所有的执着都没有了意义，他回忆起他做出的牺牲，他放弃的道德，他幻灭的希望……这一切都是多么的细微，被一把大火烧干净了，他猛然回忆起威震天最后对他说的话：  
“记住这一天，塔恩，这是梦想凋零的一天。”  
”再见了，塔恩，在死之前我希望你记住，你所做的一切努力都毫无意义。”  
精彩！  
塔恩想像以前一样大声鼓掌，只是他再也做不到了。

药师发现自己没能如愿下线，他记得那个小护士把他一枪爆头，准星相当不错。  
总之现在他只能被迫续命看着自己的身体被其他的人夺走，好吧，也许这是普神要他在死前忏悔自己到底做了什么。  
药师首先回忆起自己过往在德尔塔兰的幸福日子，当他还是是个被敬重的好医生的时候，他是个捐赠者，一个把患者利益摆在第一的医生。  
药师在医学上的地位一向毋庸置疑，如果没有战争的话。  
但战争已经结束，留下的哪个不是败者？一切都没有什么好抱怨的，人总是要学会接受自己的命运。  
我曾经是个好医生，药师满意的想，然而在德尔菲，那个小护士说，我是个傲慢的控制狂。  
药师对这种评价不屑一顾，无所谓，反正有控制狂性格的医生一抓一大把，医生的本质就掌控，我们需要把握病人的生与死，或者是手术和治疗的进程。就算一个医生的傲慢和自以为是到了令人厌恶的程度，只要他在他的专业领域内无人能及，他就是一个好医生。  
当然我现在不是。  
药师开始愉悦地承认他杀死的是无法反抗的病人，这是可耻的谋杀，没有任何申辩的余地，但他对赎罪毫无兴趣，他拒绝忏悔，因为没有必要。  
他作为医者的骄傲永远存在，就算后来他因为在梅塞庭雪地被困而到了大法官那里，这一点也没有改变。  
其他人在提起他的时候也得先强调他的好医生身份，再提他的罪行，自己就算死了也可以成为他人的噩梦，而绝情如救护车也同样会因为失去了药师这样的朋友而心痛吧？  
他已经得到了想要的答案，成功与过去的自己达成和解，内心从未有过如此的充实，属于他自己的思考时间越来越少了，他开始期待地观看着自己的死亡。  
今天终于到时间了，药师感到如释负重的解脱。最后属于他的一部分轻飘飘地从自己的身体离开，在很长很长的黑暗过后，一道白光带来了生机。他贪婪地缓缓睁开了眼睛，仿佛饿狼一般咀嚼新生的愉悦，他已经好久没有这么充满力量，光学镜开始调试，视野从模糊到清晰，药师环顾四周，这里一切都太熟悉了，他怎么可能会忘了这里？  
他毫无疑问在德尔菲。  
哼，难忘的好地方。  
白光是他办公室的灯光，他曾数次在灯下徘徊，被苍白的灯光刺穿，被质问与审判。  
他查了查时间，有趣，大概是他刚到德尔菲不久的时候。  
所以这是什么情况，他是到了什么平行世界还是回到了过去？  
药师再次检查了自己内部的系统，都完好无损，记忆扇区也没有丢失。  
他调出关于今天记忆的记录，不过是平凡的一天，痛苦而厌恶，但依旧平凡的一天。  
唯一奇怪的就是有一种莫名冲动根植于他的处理器，一只无形的大手把他推到了医务室门口。  
他忐忑地打开了门，他看到了塔恩。  
按记忆来看，今天塔恩不可能来，这是这么一回事？刚才他几乎是被本能驱使而来的，身体不受控制，他应该先去解决这个问题，但好奇心不可避免地促使着他走近塔恩，塔恩现在还活着——不知道是什么情况，但无论如何，他现在在这里。  
药师抚摸过塔恩的涂层，感受指尖之下的活力，他找到塔恩的医疗端口，把数据线插入，检查塔恩的机体情况，十分健康，甚至比药师第一次见塔恩时更健康，几乎和新的一样。  
药师满意地输入了一条代码，再拔出数据线收好，他站在刺目的灯光下俯视塔恩。  
“该醒了，塔恩。”  
塔恩的光学镜骤然亮起，发动机的轰鸣响彻整个医务室，塔恩颤抖着握住了病床的把手，他大口地置换气体，涣散的光学镜聚焦在药师身上，药师享受起塔恩迷茫的凝视。  
“药师……”塔恩微微眯起光学镜，刚刚一阵剧痛把他从那个奇怪的世界捞了出来，他盯着药师，这个医生现在在这里，这很不对劲，并且他的目光让塔恩觉得很不舒服。  
塔恩皱了皱眉头，他记得药师早就死了，明明比自己更早，而这里——明明就是德尔菲，他迅速调查起蛛丝马迹，发现里已经是很久以前的德尔菲，并且按读取记忆的结果来看，自己在当时并没有来这里，他那时在和平暴政号上，在追踪叛徒。  
叛徒……可笑。  
塔恩冷漠地把“美好回忆”赶到处理器的角落，死死封住，再也不会打开了。  
药师的声音把他拉回现实。  
“你感觉怎么样？有什么不对劲的吗？”塔恩发现药师靠近了他，就在他的床边。  
塔恩移开了视线，漫不经心地查看自己的机体状况，他根本不在意这个，他只想找出事情的真相，“唯一的不对劲就是你和我活着。”  
“你觉得你应该死吗？”药师眼里闪过莫名兴奋的光，他知道塔恩已经被威震天杀了，他死得很干净，一片碎片都剩，这太可惜了，甚至没有留下任何纪念品，那可是塔恩，他就应该要像蝴蝶一样被钉在标本室的墙上。  
塔恩既是绿火种又是异能者，这很稀有不是吗？  
这让药师觉得塔恩就是简直就是一个珍贵的玻璃娃娃，他就是被威震天从沙坑里挖出的材料，被刻成玻璃雕塑，漂亮、坚硬，他无视自身的脆弱自愿地从高台上跳下来，摔得粉碎。真可怜，整个世界在前进，只有他孤零零地碎在原地。  
没有人知道塔恩面具之下是什么，也对，那就是他的脸，面具下是谁有那么重要吗？只有摘下面具之后他什么都不是，那才是塔恩，是他把自己变成了一个没有感情的工具。  
生命都是一样的轻，塔恩的尤其。  
塔恩嗤笑一声，他怜悯地瞟了药师一眼，“我们难道不应该死吗？药师，我觉得你应该很清楚吧？”  
塔恩把光学镜下线，他一点也不想看到药师，更不想和他讲话。  
“塔恩。”药师叹了口气，他忍不住心里话，“生命都是一样的轻，你我都是。”  
塔恩的关学镜猛然爆发出骇人的光芒，医务室被冷却风扇的轰鸣作响填满，“那就杀了我，用你最擅长的方式。”  
“再等一下。”药师平静地看向窗外，“太阳就要升起了”  
塔恩愣了一下，旋即他和药师一起走到德尔菲的起飞平台上，追逐着那一缕新生的日光。  
风格外的大，他感受到记忆里熟悉的冷。  
塔恩凝视着在远方雪线上露出一角的太阳，被照射的地方感到一阵痒痛，仿佛日光穿透他，把鲜活的生命注入他早已麻木的身体，他发现自己说不出话，只是感到胸腔里斑驳的火种在剧烈地收缩，全身的能量液就要被泵出，他头晕目眩地觉得热。  
“你准备好了吗？”药师拿出一条数据线插入塔恩的颈部端口。  
这一点都不痛。  
塔恩没有回答他，光学镜紧紧盯着太阳，就算太阳要把他灼烧，要把他撕得粉碎，他也会目不转睛地仰望天空。  
塔恩终于低下头去，发现他从口鼻里流出的能量液在雪地上闪着金光。  
多久以来他第一次感到自己真正地活着，只是马上就要死了，他无法抗拒死亡。  
太阳照常升起。  
在血日的魔力下，德尔菲那亿万年的冰雪也崩塌溶解，模糊的雪原中心突然迸发出最猛烈的火焰，把所有的一切都烧得干干净净，空间也随之崩塌。


	2. kissing the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小径分岔的花园。

烈火燎原。  
大火从四面八方袭来，德尔菲的雪原变成一片火海，塔恩被火焰卷入，他的尸体被烧得咔吱作响，金属镀层黑红而开裂，从他体内流出的能量液和雪水一起蜿蜒流淌，有些鼓起的油泡爆炸，空气中弥漫着烧焦的臭味。  
药师在一旁安定地注视着塔恩的遗骸，不知不觉中火舌已经爬上了他的机体，带来了一个拥抱的温暖。塔恩的胸口被烧出了一个大洞，露出里面已经死亡的灰白火种，无论包围他们的火焰是如何的猛烈也无法让那颗火种再次跳跃，火就是这样消逝在火中的。  
药师像归巢的鸟儿一样在塔恩身边躺下，他把手伸进裂口，抚摸着塔恩因为被灼烧而重新高热的体内，破碎杂乱的电线紧紧缠绕着他的手。塔恩就快要被烧空了，药师感觉到他体内的许多器官已经融化成另一股粘稠的液体和能量液一起溜走了，塔恩马上就要变成一具空壳。  
“真可惜，你死得太不体面了。”药师的声音沙哑且含有杂音，他的发声器在高温下已经有了故障，“也许这就是你想要的，大火可以带走所有污秽。”  
药师关上他的光学镜，他试图倾听火星爆裂的声音，“神铸的过程可能也是如此，一团平平无奇的火焰在反复地锻烧下完成蜕变，被注入最原始的生命，一颗新生的火种就这么诞生了。塔恩，你一定是被普神怜爱的火种，你拥有的一切都是证明。”  
药师感到了难以言表的兴奋，烈焰就像一场洗涤污秽的仪式，他第一次能稍微尝到来源于宗教的着魔。  
现在他们位于雪原火海的最后中心，大火把他们吞噬。

他猛然睁开眼睛，发现自己依旧坐在办公室的椅子上，刺目的白光罩在他身上。  
药师迅速站了起来，在房间里来回踱步，他剧烈地喘息着，好似要把最后一丝烟灰从体内里吐出，他发现自己手止不住的颤抖。  
他强迫自己去检查内部的系统，发现在处理器小角落里有一块阴影。  
药师打起精神尝试侵入那多出来的小地方，发现这里的内存大得惊人，并且有大块未解码的加密区域，他在打算靠近那些厚厚的代码漩涡的时候被弹开了，一道无形的空气墙把他和一片又一片的混沌隔开，他只好放弃解码的念头。  
药师决定去观察其他可见的区域，他飘到一个合着的大相册前面，看见相册的封面上写着“收藏”，相册自动打开，一股奇怪的吸引力把他温柔地拉了进去。  
相册的内部是一片蔚蓝色的数据网，许多小窗口按编号排在一起，绝大部分的小窗口没有开启，刻在屏幕左下角的只有数字编码，只有刻有代号为“No.1：雪原大火”和“No.2：？”的两个还亮着，还有一个叫“No.0：花园”的是雪花屏。  
药师发现只有属于雪原大火的小窗口是能读取的，其他的一个一直在加载，另一个显示他没有进入的权限。  
小窗口后的世界是他和塔恩刚刚待的雪地，这里记录的回忆更加全面和完整，好在这些影像大概只是全息投影，没有任何与当时同步的感觉。药师很详细的观看了那场大火的所有细节，包括他靠着塔恩被烧死的过程，在感到一股浓浓的恶寒后他马上退出。  
药师又在这一片数据海洋里飘荡了一会儿，他感到这里是无穷无尽的，只有开头没有结尾，黑色的屏幕环绕在他身边，多到根本数不清。  
从相册里出来后，他到一块悬浮的白板面前，上面用记号笔写着“读档次数：1”几个字。白板的后面就是一块空荡荡的区域，药师明显地感觉到那里有些什么，越靠近那里火种里的某种冲动就越明显，他判断那里应该保存着一些类似于链接的东西。这应该是什么削弱的已知链接，因为它实在是太单薄了，平常几乎感觉不到，它的作用好像只有在特定时候不断带来莫名的渴望，那种模糊不清的悸动。  
能查看的东西好像只有这么多了，药师决定从处理器里退出来，也许现在应该和塔恩试着讨论一下？  
药师深吸一口气，把医务室的门推开，塔恩这次早就醒了，他的红色关学镜与药师的来了个对视，药师差点心虚地移开视线，感谢普神，塔恩终于说话了：“我死了对吧？”  
“我们都死了，你死了之后太阳降下火焰，把我们烧成灰烬。”药师拉了把椅子在塔恩旁边坐下，希望自己能看起来自然一点。  
塔恩点了点头，他似乎在思考着什么，这让药师感到一种坐立不安的尴尬。  
“还有什么特殊的情况吗？”在片刻的沉寂之后塔恩再次询问，简直就和昔日DJD队长审讯叛徒似的，“你是不是也多了点什么？”  
“在处理器里多了一团乱码，里面几乎和故障机的脑模块一样恶心。”药师忍不住抱怨，“这是什么莫名其妙的病毒吗？”  
“你最后看见了破碎的空间对吧。”塔恩打断了药师的话。  
“空间在你死后就崩塌了，破碎的时空又重新叠在一起，这让我们一下子从德尔菲的飞行平台到了雪原中心。”这些信息大部分是在刚才的那段影像里知道的，药师在大火里并没有看见太多的东西。  
塔恩微微眯起关学镜，他得到了一个非常有趣的猜测，这让他很难不想去验证一下。  
“药师。”塔恩若有所思地开口，“砍下我的头。”  
药师因为兴奋打了小小的寒颤，他的手不受控制地变成电锯，“我没听错吧？”  
“一个小小的尝试罢了。”他感兴趣地看着药师的手，“我听说过你给自己的手做了改装，多么正确的决定，真漂亮。”  
药师回过神来时发现自己已经在塔恩待的病床上，他半跪在塔恩的腿间，用下臂紧紧压着塔恩的脖子，他反应过来塔恩估计是用了他的声音。  
“看来你是真的很想死啊？”药师有些恼怒，但他知道自己的声音颤抖得很厉害，没有什么底气，他只能更用力地压着塔恩的主能量管。  
“额。”塔恩微微扭动着颈部表示抗议，“我是要你砍下我的头，不是要你掐死我，顺便一提，你技术好差。”  
“因为我没有那么多叛徒可以试！”药师咬牙切齿地启动电锯，锋利的电锯迅速切进那些精密的管线，温热的能量液随着电锯的转动溅了他一身。  
好暖和，就像婴儿回归羊水的怀抱。  
“高尚的医生从来不会伤害他的病人……”塔恩轻轻地吟唱着，把这句话巧妙地推进药师的火种里。  
“那么称职的医生也不会拒绝患者的任何要求。”药师用力地把塔恩的头与身体仅剩的连接扯断，他气喘吁吁地抱着头趴在塔恩还有余温的尸体上，药师断定他刚才绝对听到了塔恩恶毒的笑声。  
药师把脸埋塔恩被切断的脖子好一会儿，在塔恩遗体的最后一丝温度消散的时候他干脆翻了个身，发现塔恩喷出的能量液甚至溅到了天花板上。  
蠢货，药师皱了皱眉头，你把医务室搞得好脏。  
现在他躺在塔恩汩汩流出的能量液上面，全身上下都是粘稠的液体，简直就是一只刚刚从子宫里剖出来的羊羔，原来白色的房间一半以上都被糊得乱七八糟，电灯一闪一闪地摇摇欲坠，干涸的能量液在上面留下无序的花纹。  
在一阵爆炸声后，德尔菲整个回归黑暗，与外面的夜晚融为一体，太阳没有升起，饱满的圆月高悬，药师终于发现不对劲的地方，他听到的水声并不是塔恩的声音，他走下床，发现水已经淹到了他的脚底。  
洪水在月亮下闪着黑光，只可惜他不是诺亚的白鸽。  
药师透过窗外发现外面已经是一片汪洋，这一次在雪原中心的已经不是大火，而是月亮波光粼粼的倒影。  
反正淹死总比烧死好，现在大水已经没过他的腰际，他久违地感到了真正的平静。  
突然窗户被一对紫色的附肢击穿，接着又有几条类似于章鱼的触手把墙壁撕开，强劲有力的腕足轻而易举地把药师捉住，把他从房间的裂口里揪出去。  
药师在空中发现黑水之下有一道巨大的阴影，紧接着他被拽到很深的水里，与六只幽暗的红色光学镜来了个对视，那只海妖的眼睛紧紧注视着他，药师变扭地发现这怪物长得很像塔恩，怎么说呢，还挺适合他的。  
药师发现自己身边的水流变得十分迅速，他看见海妖的侧足在激烈扇动着，它到底要做些什么？  
海妖微微移动庞大的身躯，触手突然蓄力向下抽去，不到半秒钟他们就一起窜出水面，跳得比月亮还高。药师感到一阵天旋地转，他感觉自己就像是被绑着火箭从胶水里冲到了天上，他认为自己已经体验到了惯性和磨蹭力所能对一个塞伯坦人造成的最大伤害，他几乎就要被撕成碎片，全身都已经动不了了，他的机体自动从嘴里排出油箱的碎片。  
而现在他们还在半空中，只要再次入水，药师可怜的机体就要真正地在水面被拍碎。

“你醒了。”  
药师让自己的关学镜上线，看见塔恩面具后发光的眼睛，灯光被他挡住了，“也许这次不太一样？”  
药师还没有从刚才的眩晕缓过来，他忍住油箱严重的痉挛，发现塔恩反光的模糊身影逐渐与海妖重叠。  
他点了点头，不自觉地看向窗外，外面依旧是安静的雪夜。  
塔恩微微抬起头，向后退一步，“行，我等下就和你谈谈，你先说你的，我再说我的。”他用已经变得灼热的融合炮口抵着药师的下巴，“那么现在，先让我杀你一次。”  
他语气平淡，就好像这是理所应当的一样，但药师却觉得很安心，这种安心和他第一次醒来时感到的某种莫名的冲动是类似的，这应该和突然出现的链接有关，那个链接究竟是什么？  
伴随着融合炮的轰鸣声，一道灼眼的白光闪过，药师的头消失了，他的尸体歪倒一边，倒是没有流出太多的能量液，天花板上连带着被炸开了一个大洞，风雪和月光一起灌进来。  
塔恩并不担心自己是否有造成太大动静，因为这地方除了他和药师连一只电子蟑螂都找不到，空气中的粉尘含量也低得惊人，现在的德尔菲就是他们两个屹立在寒风中的孤坟。塔恩在窗前等了很久，雪已经下得更大，天依旧没亮，他放弃了等待，白天应该再也不会来了。  
他从办公室里出去，发现走廊有一条拖曳出来的能量液痕迹，它把塔恩引到了休息室门口，就算隔着一道门，塔恩也闻到了各种各样复杂的味道，尤其是腥味。  
休息室里已经变成了一个碎尸现场，以他丰富的经验，这必须得是把一个大型机活生生剁成铁泥才有的壮观场景，根据能量液的新旧来判断，凶手还中场休息了好几次，因为最旧的能量液大约是三天前的，最新的还半干着。沙发上堆着许多数据板和一条脏兮兮的毯子，桌面摆着垒成小山的高纯方块，凶手和那个可怜虫生活了好几天，每天都保证那个机子不会马上下线。唯一奇怪的是现场也只留下了能量液，塔恩没有看见任何的尸体残渣。  
能量液在沙发后面打了个圈，塔恩也朝那里看去，他惊讶的看见了自己面具的碎片。哦，塔恩翻了个白眼，原来那个可怜虫是我啊。原来他还打算去看看那些数据板呢，现在猜都能猜到里面有什么。  
塔恩继续沿着能量液走，能量液终止在一间卧室的床上，被子里包着一把用卷了的斧头，他看了看门牌，这是药师的卧室。  
药师的房间还挺整齐的，除了能量液以外可谓一尘不染，塔恩的注意力很快被打开的床头柜吸引，柜子第一层的左边放着大大小小的药剂，有一个贴着“后路”标签的锥形瓶开着口，瓶中液体只剩一半，右边放着一本日记本，塔恩草草地翻了一下，里面记录了小医生把德尔菲的各位谋杀的过程，非常的精彩，回花园的时候一定要认真看一看。  
塔恩把“后路”一饮而尽，按照药师的日记来看，这只需要半个塞时就可以让他火种停跳。他走到外面去，把自己变成坦克，只身驶入荒芜的雪原，他开了一会就停了下来，风把他带来的痕迹吹散了，塔恩模糊地感觉到大雪把他掩埋，很快雪地就会上鼓起一个小包。无所谓，他知道自己跨不过漫漫长夜。

依旧是在老地方复活，但药师感觉自己清醒多了，他决定继续进入到阴影里查看。他发现相册里多了几个屏幕亮了起来，多出的两个分别是“No.3：长夜”和“No.4：？”，原来No.2的标记更新为“No.2：塞壬”。他好奇地读取了2号窗口，里面不仅有已经发生过事情的录像还有海妖的生活直播——现在海妖盘踞在一块突出的石头上晒太阳。  
药师终于看清了了海妖全貌，它比一位城市金刚还大，六只眼睛灼灼发光，下半身类似于海兔和章鱼的结合体，还长了一对锐利的附足，而且它真的和塔恩几乎长得一模一样，也许它也会唱歌？  
花园依旧显示没有权限，长夜的内容实在是太恶心了他没有看完，4号和原来的2号一样一直在加载中，那个白板上面写的变成了“读档次数：3”，链接保持着平稳。检查结果显示正常，他放心地从里面退出来。  
“药师。”塔恩把门推开，“跟我来。”  
“有什么问题吗？”药师发现他靠近塔恩的时候，那个链接会更明显一些，但他还是无法明白它到底有什么用。  
“你知道碎核集中营吧。”塔恩走在药师前面，他走得很快，“在这个平行世界里，德尔菲就是碎核集中营。”  
“可是它看起来和其他的德尔菲一模一样。”为什么塔恩看起来好像比他更了解德尔菲？  
“秘密在于地下。”塔恩走到隔离室里面，药师看见他摆弄桌面上的七个显微镜，把它们移到特定的位置，最后他往最中央的一块瓷砖抛一个试管，地板以那块瓷砖为中心螺旋沉下，竟然真的出现一个入口。  
入口连接的是一个完全封闭的电梯，塔恩摁了－35层，也就是最底层，“我们需要用一下这里的熔炼池。”  
电梯很快停下，门打开后一股热浪袭来。走下一段很短的台阶之后，他们站在一座悬在熔浆上的天桥上，塔恩背着手，在天桥的尽头眯着眼睛看向岩浆的中心，药师初以为是因为岩浆中心有什么奇特之处，后来他才反应过来，原来塔恩是在笑。  
“现在让我们一起跳下去，尽量在同时下线。”塔恩对他友好地伸出左手，“开始吧。”  
药师没多想就握住了那只手，塔恩也堪称温柔地包裹住他的，塔恩面对他，背对着熔炼池跳下，他被塔恩拉了下去。  
下坠的过程很短，塔恩比药师先一步被岩浆纳入怀抱，药师刚好压在塔恩逐渐沉没的机体上面，他们的一部分已经融化，完全混在一起，药师的链接爆发出一阵狂喜，它指引着药师挠开塔恩已经变软的胸甲，挖出里面闪烁的绿火种。  
链接叫药师摩拜地吻这颗居然还是冰凉的火种，药师庆幸自己的嘴唇还有知觉，同时他也恍然大悟。  
链接是“脐带”。


	3. 衔尾蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已有之事，后必再有，已行之事，后必再行。

药师百无聊赖地坐在办公桌前，他已经看了第四号屏幕的记录，它倒是提供了一个新的视角：如果他和塔恩共事会怎么样。  
塔恩承诺的“谈谈”到现在也没有来，他也不想主动去找塔恩，所以他干脆慢慢等待，反正他迎接的无非是下一次死亡。药师其实并不知道为什么他一定要陪着塔恩用各种各样的方法下线，为了探究真相？为了能够真正的解脱？也许这一切都是因为链接的原因，是“脐带”让他对塔恩言听计从，能让他和塔恩建立孕育者链接的家伙可真是个天才。  
难怪他最近一直想要塔恩抱……想要塔恩夸奖，还有塔恩对他温柔的触摸，那些难以启齿的冲动现在终于明朗起来，这是可悲的幼儿退行。现在药师一想到塔恩的名字舌尖都会有一种甜甜的味道——他甚至已经有了共感，他怀疑那是乳汁的味道。  
这是药师见过的最可怕恶心的疾病，他对此束手无策。这一定不是普通的孕育者链接，它包涵着神经质的崇拜与俄狄浦斯情结，就像一个邪教徒对母神的祷告，好在就目前来说，它对药师的影响还没那么大。  
可是塔恩知道吗？塔恩不知道还好说，要是塔恩知道，这一切的尴尬程度堪比宿敌成妈。不行，他不能低估塔恩，塔恩可能只是会觉得自己有一只言听计从的羊羔挺不错的。  
在他胡思乱想的时候，塔恩又一次推门进来，还是没有敲门，“你没有花园的权限，我是来解决这个问题的。”  
药师有些不安，为什么塔恩连这个都知道？那么链接估计也无处遁形，“要这么解决？”  
塔恩示意药师站起来，走到他的跟前，“和我火种融合，你愿意吗？”  
“什么？啊？好？”还有这种好事？  
“行。”塔恩微微颔首，“感谢你的配合。”  
塔恩的胸甲张开，不可思议的原始能量扑面而来，空气好像变得厚重和粘稠，塔恩明亮的绿火种暴露在在他面前，药师在震惊之余也打开了火种舱。  
塔恩靠近他，绿色的火种和蓝色的火种碰撞在一起，它们互相交缠，直至完全融合，就好像塔恩的火种变成药师的一部分。  
这真的很舒服，不论是火种融合本身还是链接附加的快感，不过由于塔恩太过平静，药师忍着没发出声音。  
“我带你去看一看花园。”塔恩把药师的手拽入他的火种里。  
药师的精神一下子被吸了进去，在一阵天旋地转之后，他和塔恩一起站在一条河的岸边。  
“那条河下面储存着附近平行宇宙的信息，同时也是连通我们与它们的桥梁。”塔恩步入河中，“跟上。”  
河下的空间很大，唯一的光源是几个飘来飘去的光球，有一个光球迅速飞到到他们的身边。  
“这就是我们原来的宇宙。”塔恩把光球托起来，“我要去那里处理一些事情，你留在这里当我的回来的坐标。”  
药师看见塔恩把手臂塞到光球里，他全身上下发出耀眼的光芒，之后他被分解成金色的粉尘，被光球完全吸入。

“喂！那边的那个，对！就是你！快过来，有人找你。”一个保安拿着一张照片大叫，他马上放下手中的活，他知道这些混蛋都很不讲道理，也讨厌等待。  
他和那个保安走了出来，一个带着紫色面具的机子在外面等他，那个奇怪的机子点了点头，放开了瑟瑟发抖的负责人，“就是他，你可以走了。”  
负责人逃命似的跑了。  
那个奇怪的机子抬起他的融合炮，"站在那里不要动。"  
“你要干什么？”他觉得莫名其妙，这个第一次见到的机子为什么一副要他下线的样子？  
“我要杀了你。”融合炮就快要充能完成了，“别怕。你只需待那儿不动就可以了。”  
“不要。”那个年轻的矿工突然认真地说：“我觉得我现在不可以下线。”  
“是，你不应该死。”塔恩喃喃自语，“要死也不应该是我下手。杀了你没有意义，我也不想让一个新的轮回开始。可是我已经来了，有什么一定改变了。为了让我带来的扭曲降到最低，你一定要记得，如果你以后要制定标志的话，记得要和我脸上的一模一样。”  
塔恩头也不回地走了，留矿工独自呆愣在原地，他挠了挠头，继续回去工作。

塔恩换了个时间继续旅行，他有别的目的。  
他回到战前的某一天，一个终身难忘的奇妙日子，要知道塔恩对战前的塞伯坦记忆很模糊，唯有那一天他永远不会忘记。  
塔恩站在路边拿出一本和平之路，这是他拥有的第一本，一个神秘人给他的，那个神秘人启发了他很多，包括使用异能的灵感。  
现在他知道这个神秘人是谁了，轮到他站在时间的另一端。  
他随着记忆走到酒馆边的偏僻角落，一个可怜的小独眼被毒打，他多可怜啊，他为什么会被羞辱呢？因为其他有漂亮头雕的机子觉得，一个被俱五刑的机子只可能是罪大恶极的杂种，他们可是替天行道呢！  
塔恩当着小独眼的面把施暴者撕成碎片，他愉悦地塞给不知所措的小可怜儿一本和平之路。加油哦，我看好你，他笑着说，以后你只靠声音就可以把他们变成一堆废铁。  
然后他就走了，小独眼第一次感动地哭。  
我一定要成为一个像他一样的人，小独眼下定决心。

药师打了个哈欠，塔恩终于回来啦，“你去干什么了？让我猜猜，你把威震天杀了？”  
塔恩摇了摇头，“我没有，发生过的事情就一定会发生，如果我试图去改变，一切只可能照常发展或者变得更糟。”  
药师撇撇嘴：“你不会把自己杀了吧？”  
塔恩摸了摸自己的面具，“你知道我为什么还带着面具吗？”  
“你对霸天虎余情未了？”  
“过去影响未来，未来影响过去，只要我杀了以前的自己，就会有另一个不同的人变成现在的我。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“我面具下的脸一直在变。”  
药师盯着塔恩的面具，他觉得有点反胃。  
“没事。”塔恩把面具摘了下来，露出一张还算英俊的脸，“我已经把一切都推回正轨。”  
“你到底试了多少次？”药师真的挺好奇的，到底要多少次痛苦的失败才会让塔恩放弃呢？  
“没数。”塔恩又把面具带上，“我们走吧，我再也不会去那里了。”


	4. 番外：羊崽子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拥有自由也不能阻止本能。

塔恩偶然发现腹部里有一颗小胚芽，它已经长得很大。在每次的轮回里，它愈发成熟，塔恩终于看清了它，那是一颗蓝色的火种。  
微小而明亮的花火在他的体内顽皮地飘来飘去，一个意料之外的小东西。塔恩有的时候会和它讲几句话，他也尝试用声音把它扼杀，但这个异物似乎非常顽强，它一直活到现在。  
塔恩敏锐地发现它会在每次时间旅行结束之后发育，他感到很有趣，来自于这俱伤痕累累的躯体诞生出新生命的好奇。直觉告诉塔恩，这是他需要支付的代价，事实也是如此，他每次给时间带去的扭曲，所有的因与果在他体内堆积，变成了一个孩子。  
在某次再次进入河底的时候，塔恩被剧烈的疼痛贯穿，他差点跪下。灼热的液体融化他的封膜，顺着洁白的大腿流下，他第一次体会到激烈的胎动。那些因果已经孵化，他需要把它们释放，彼时一个婴儿就会诞生。塔恩即将被由内而外地摧毁，只为容纳更多的因果，进行下一次轮回。  
塔恩强迫自己冷静，他把逐渐升起的那点恐惧狠狠压下，准备进行早已安排好的流程。塔恩打开一个时空裂缝，他穿过去，到达一个大草原上的洞穴内部，他艰难地靠在岩壁上，能量液的大量流失让他头昏眼花。他的肚子还是平的，但孩子就要出来了，那个小寄生虫在体内蠕动，甬道的折叠结构为它打开，塔恩的体内为孩子铺出一条生涩的道路。  
塔恩被子弹打中过，肢体被切断过，连火种都被撕碎过，但他从未经历过这种慢慢被撬开的疼痛。没有人告诉过他，生育到底是什么，是所有的塞伯坦人分娩的时候都是这样的吗? 还是说他的机体已经被这怪物改变了？  
他目前浸泡在那些成分不明的液体里，小东西卡在甬道的一半，塔恩被迫尽力地张开双腿，为不知名生物的降生做准备，岩壁上都是他留下的模糊抓痕。刺骨的疼痛让他保持清醒，他恍惚地认为这是一件好事，痛苦总能让他分清楚幻想和现实，让塔恩在漫长的时间旅行里继续走下去。  
继续走下去。  
塔恩突然呕吐到几乎把油箱翻过来，他感到从火种深处涌起的恶心，为什么要走下去？  
没关系，塔恩把光学镜下线，只要坚持下去，一定会有改变的，不要放弃。追逐痛苦，趋害避利是他的本性，这可能是他目前依旧固执的原因。  
山洞里突然爆发出刺耳的哭声，幼崽终于从膜瓣里探出头，塔恩居然和幼崽一起淌下泪水。他把颤抖的手伸向腿间，疲惫地把幼儿从产道里揪出来，滑溜溜的，粘乎乎的，还带着他体内的余温，塔恩夹着胎儿的脐带，他麻木地感受到孩子是怎样和自己连在一起的。  
胎盘很快也掉出体外，塔恩哽咽地抱着孩子，他的孩子，这是他现在第一次拥有，以后也会无数次拥有的孩子。它真的好小，软绵绵的，非常脆弱，塔恩迟钝地发觉已经建立的孕育者链接。他随便瞟了一眼他生出来的东西，是架小飞机，坦克也可以生出小飞机吗？  
塔恩和孩子蜷缩成一团，他觉得好冷，好累，好饿，外面下起大雨，积水漫到洞里，寒风几乎把他冻僵了。  
小家伙一直哭个不停，这让塔恩觉得很烦，在反应过来之前他已经把婴儿的喉咙咬断，明明他才是妈妈，他却在吸食新生儿的能量液。  
塔恩咀嚼着孩子娇嫩的肢体，他捧起婴儿剩下的遗骸认真打量，这真的只是个普通的幼生体。塔恩跟见了鬼一样把尸体抛开，他趴在地上吐到眼冒金星，他发了疯般冲到雨夜里。  
在很久的昏迷之后，塔恩终于醒来，他闻到混着草汁的泥土气息，一只羊羔在舔他的光学镜。


	5. 傍晚的海滩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心动的感觉像跳跳糖。

“我要带你去经历难忘的一天。”塔恩好像想起什么大事，“你一定会喜欢的。”  
“好哇。希望不是我把你做成切片的那种难忘。”药师翻了个白眼。  
“我们到那个地方的时候都会变成女人，不过不要担心，影响不大。”没等药师再次开口，他就和塔恩掉到一条公路上，“我们到了。”  
药师看着自己的手——人类的手，看来塔恩说的是真的，他们，或者是她们真的变成了女人，幸运的是新身体除了不会变形，用起来和平常一样。药师站起来拍拍白大褂上的灰尘，她发现自己居然比塔恩还高一些，塔恩戴着头盔才到她的鼻尖。  
“我定位的坐标是我摩托车的位置。”塔恩摸出一把车钥匙，跨过一辆花里胡哨的改装机车，不知道这是她从哪里抢来的“美人”，“这里离城市比较远，要开很久。”  
她坐在塔恩身后，紧紧抱着塔恩的腰，马达声轰鸣，机车载着她们驶上高速。塔恩开得真够快的，风把药师的脸吹麻了，散开的金发在风中飞舞。温暖的余晖照在她们身上，山边鱼鳞似的云朵镀上一层金边，被落日燎得通红，层次分明，缓缓蠕动，就像一片滚动的岩浆。药师在塔恩的左肩尝到晚夏的味道，她兴奋得像刚刚在狂风骤雪里飞过，德尔菲那鬼地方也只有雪是最好的，她就喜欢在暴雪里飞到传感器失灵，飞到破破烂烂几乎坠机，只有在那个时候自由才真正地被她拥有，药师期盼自由，就像濒死的人类需要水，就像年轻的雄鹰渴求天空。  
“你每次都抱得很紧。”塔恩的声音破碎在被甩开的空气里，“我也每次都忘记帮你准备头盔。”  
到达城市的时候已经很晚了，夜幕在五光十色的灯光里慢慢展开，星河从她们头上淌过，几个小混混朝她们吹口哨，塔恩朝他们竖中指。  
塔恩把车停在一个路边摊旁边，她居然把头盔摘了下来，店主阿姨和她打招呼：“还是老样子吧，炒饭和海鲜粥？”  
“谢谢，再加一份清汤。”塔恩点点头。  
药师和塔恩一起坐在氤氲的橙色灯光下，她心不在焉地扒饭，其实饭是好吃的，只是她一直在偷偷地看塔恩的脸。塔恩没有看她，一小口一小口地喝粥，在良久的沉默之后，塔恩撩起她垂到饭里的几缕金发：“别看了，等下给你看个够，我帮你把头发绑起来。”她掏出一条黑色的发带，把药师的头发扎起来，"这是之前和你买的，你真的每次来这里做的事都是一模一样，啊，对不起，我忘记你是新的那一个。"  
“我和你来几次了？”药师觉得自己的声音有些颤抖。  
“我只记得最少有五次。”塔恩翻了一下记录，“因为那几次比较特别，其他都是一模一样的。”  
“千万不要因为我的话而产生对自我存在的错误认识，在这里的你毫无疑问就是你本人，是我不太能分得清。”塔恩突然严肃地看着她，药师可以从那双眼睛里瞧见自己的倒影。  
“那我们为什么会来这里？”这个地方难道有什么奇特之处？比如说藏有能把所有平行宇宙都轰烂的大炮。  
“我们曾经有一次因为意外被困在这里很久，难忘的一天就是我们待在这儿的最后一天，我把这一天剪下，在每次开展新的轮回一段时间之后带你来。”塔恩从塑料小凳上站起来，“吃完了就上车，尽量早点去订个房间。”  
“到底发生了什么事？”药师真的好奇，到底是有多难忘才可以让塔恩咀嚼这段回忆这么久。  
塔恩把头盔再次戴上：“你很快就会知道的，在这一天结束的时候。”  
她们最后到一家旅馆门口，塔恩一走进去，前台小妹的眼睛就开始发光，她笑眯眯地给她们办了大床房。  
“你自己挑衣服换吧，里面还有明天的早餐，不过根据我的经验，你可以直接睡到下午。”塔恩抛给她一个包包，最大层里装着叠好的衣服，药师犹豫片刻，选了一件纯棉的蓝色睡衣，这布料摸起来还蛮舒服的。  
待她们挤在浴室里洗漱完毕，躺到柔软的床垫上，药师偷偷挪到塔恩身边：“能把她们的记忆同步给我吗？”  
“有些记忆不太能让人接受。”塔恩把灯关掉。  
“没关系。”她小心翼翼地说，“我就是想看看。”  
“过完这一天，我就会把它们都给你。”塔恩把被子拉了拉，“快睡吧。”  
现在离她们躺到舒适的床上已经过去三个半小时，塔恩的呼吸平稳，估计早就睡了。药师睁开眼睛看着天花板，她疑惑于塔恩能睡得那么轻松，与人分享一张床是不一样的，更何况是和塔恩，她们不久前还在互相折磨，突然塔恩就和被重新编码了似的，虽然不知道她到底经历过什么，但这真的不奇怪吗？药师迷迷糊糊地钻进塔恩的怀里，算了，也许这是件好事。  
“醒醒。”塔恩把被子掀开，傍晚的阳光洒在她身上，“快起来，我带你去海边。”  
药师伸了个懒腰，一天的时间就快要耗尽。她慢吞吞地穿好衣服，随手披上白大褂，叼着塔恩给的面包坐在摩托车上。这次她们没开多久就到了，药师和塔恩一起在沙滩上漫步，她的脚印跟在塔恩身后，有几个重叠在一起。几只浅灰的鸽子飞到她们旁边，药师盯着塔恩黑色的发梢在微风里像蝴蝶一样飘来飘去。  
小朵的浪花冲向她们的脚踝，从脚底滑过去，一些沙子盖到脚背，有点痒。落日的光辉被打碎，漂浮在海上，药师眯着眼睛看着太阳逐渐沉下去。塔恩停下来面对药师，她的影子被夕阳拉得很长，显得孤独却绝不单薄，她递给药师一把小刀。  
她们用小刀互相抵住脖子，割开对方的动脉，全身浇灌彼此温暖的血，药师的脑袋昏昏沉沉，她恍惚的认为塔恩背后波光粼粼的大海是一把野火。  
“求你了。”药师脱力地贴着塔恩的额头，“吻我吧。”  
塔恩默许了，她把自己的嘴唇轻轻贴在药师的侧脸，不到一秒就马上分开。她们终于再也站不稳，一起倒在沙滩上，像两只被割喉的白兔堆在一起。药师眼前一片漆黑，淡金色的暮光透过她的发丝流到塔恩脸上，她发了疯般啃噬那两片冰凉果冻似的嘴唇，她绝望的尝到对方最后的热。  
“塔恩。”药师哽咽着，“我想我爱上你了。”  
塔恩发散的灰色眸子一直盯着她，就像沙滩上搁浅的鲸鱼，她抱着塔恩的尸体号啕大哭。  
太阳终于完全从大海的另一头沉下去。


	6. 番外：母性狩猎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 活在过去的人。

孩子的脚印一直跟在他的背后。  
塔恩时常会听到幼生体的哭声，那天山洞里的水滴声，小羊的咩咩叫，孕育者链接依旧没有消失，断裂的那头空荡荡的，时不时传来阵阵幻痛。  
他的情绪越来越不稳定，经常发呆，想起黏糊糊的小家伙，这不是个好兆头，他一定要去解决这个问题。  
时间旅行必须得继续，因果理所应也照常堆积，塔恩想出一个好办法，他早已发现杀掉自己不仅不会带来任何改变，连因果也增长得很少，利用好这一点就可以走出目前的困境。  
所以每次轮回开始的时候，他总会去拜访一下最初的塔恩，年轻的自己，拥有着一腔热血和闪闪发光过去的自己，塔恩其实还挺羡慕的。  
把自己捉住简直不要太容易，不比杀掉一只幼崽难，至于怎么下手，看链接的需求，塞伯坦人的母性是被链接所赋予的，在塔恩眼里，这是强加的，只不过是本能。  
“嘘。”他把自己的发声器挖出，“乖孩子，安静地睡吧。”  
塔恩在很久很久以前听过一首摇篮曲，在他还是德穆斯的时候，他总希望有人能唱给他听，现在他唱给怀中的自己听。  
“没有欺骗和压迫的未来就会到来，没有斗争，没有暴力，大家都能幸福祥和地生活，只要我能成功……”塔恩把大腿上的自己掐死，他感到诡异的满足，“感谢你的贡献，能现在就死也算一种解脱。”  
原来成为孕育者就是这样的感觉，学会用母爱去支配，去狩猎，为使自己变得完整而奋斗，在链接的胁迫下去尝试，这一点都不好，但塔恩抗拒地发现自己其实是享受的，他还是被影响了，真可悲。  
塔恩有的时候会想到威震天，他总以为是威震天创造了自己，这么算来，某种意义上来说威震天就是塔恩的孕育者，这位“母亲”的幻影一直蛰伏在他的精神里，不留余力的控制他，利用他。塔恩突然能理解威震天对他的态度，因为他也是这样对待孩子和自己的，塔恩突然对威震天再也恨不起来了。  
但塔恩还是把威震天放进一只萤火虫里，这真的很蠢，就像一只大马哈鱼，但他真的再也不想去山洞里释放因果，那儿堆满了新生儿的尸体。  
威震天醒来的时候发现塔恩像幼生体一样抱着他，而他发现自己全身上下都不受控制，不能移动丝毫。  
“你又在搞什么名堂？”他尽量大声说话，因为塔恩看起来好像已经失去意识。  
“闭嘴。”塔恩用力捏住他的发声器，“我现在就可以杀了你，我不在意你是死是活，只是活的会更暖和一些。”  
“把我抓住也没用，我已经……”威震天的声音戛然而止，塔恩不耐烦地把他踹入平衡锁定。  
威震天在婴儿的啼哭声中上线，一个湿漉漉的东西夹在他和塔恩中间，他艰难地向下看，是一个幼生体，还是连着脐带的那种。  
“普神在上！这他渣的是什么情况！”难道这是我生的？不对，接口的液压还算正常，这估计是塔恩的小火种，那么这些半干的液体就是……  
塔恩把幼生体拍在他的脸上，软绵绵的小东西蠕动着，非常的恶心。  
“回答我。”威震天强行压下翻江倒海的油箱，无视塔恩要把他碎尸万段的眼神，“这是你从哪里弄来的幼生体。”  
“因果，它不是幼生体。”塔恩熟练地把脐带扯断。  
“你要怎么安排他？”  
“随便吧。”  
“你最起码应该让他的存活率再高点。”为什么塔恩会成为一个孕育者？他对小火种和一只畜牲没有区别。  
“你没有资格这么说。”塔恩虚弱的声音染上一丝怒意，“这是我的孩子，或许我无法让它活下来，但处理它是我独有的权利。”  
“我不想管你的私事，你到底什么时候放我走？”威震天觉得自己的处理器痛得厉害，塔恩永远都是这么固执。  
“轮回已经再次开启，旧的你离开，新的你诞生，你已经变得多余，离开这里你还能去哪里？”塔恩翻了个身，想找个更舒服的位置。  
“在哪里都比这里好。”威震天的声音冷极了，“这到底是哪里？”  
塔恩没有回答他，他安静地躺着，心里盘算如何能让把威震天用得更好一些，他可是承担了比普通多上五十倍的因果才把威震天放到这儿。  
这一定是最后一次，他疲惫的想，我决定把因果放入你的体内，到那时候你会生出谁呢。


	7. END：happy together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们拥有未来。

塔恩和以前一样不知所踪，所幸有花园的存在，药师不会太无聊。  
花园里有许多的透明昆虫，每只其实都是能装许多东西的储蓄袋，它们的内部是一片没有上下之分的白色空间，即使站着也觉得像躺着，没有影子，只有一片空虚和寂静，任何有神志的造物都不能在这里久留。  
药师捉了许多小虫子，把它们一只只看过去，有的虫有编号，有的没有。塔恩的收藏无奇不有，药师甚至看到了海妖，它变得很小，被关在一个玻璃球里面，药师偷偷地把这小家伙放进子空间里。  
探索进行得很快乐，直到那只蝴蝶撞了过来，药师突然被揪进去，他本能地感到恐惧。他看到一座相当壮观的幼生体高山，有点恶心，他不安地觉得自己就是从这里爬出来的。药师起飞，发现山顶有一个陷下去的窟窿，刚好能躺下一个塞伯坦人，塔恩估计就是在这里面充电，被婴儿的尸体淹没。塔恩肯定得病了，但药师不是心理医生，他对此无能为力。  
但他还是想帮帮忙。  
药师等了很久很久才等到塔恩回来。  
“你这么干多久了？”他指着那只蝴蝶质问塔恩，手心直出汗。  
“多久？不记得了。”塔恩平静得像俱死尸，“我只有这样才能安心。”  
“你真的不觉得这样问题吗？”他循循善诱，“你需要治疗。”  
“我不需要，我很好。”塔恩走过他，抓起那只蝴蝶。  
“你之前去哪里了。”医生只能救治准备好的病人，塔恩显然不属于这个行列。  
“去山洞。”  
“带我去。”  
“好。”  
塔恩把他带到一片大草原，一大群绵羊向他们簇拥过来，在塔恩脚边蹭来蹭去。药师看到一个低矮的山洞，他走了进去，塔恩没有跟来。  
洞穴显然被清理过许多次，里面冷得可怕，到处都是狰狞的抓痕，一块大石头上有许多密密麻麻的标记，第两千下旁边写着一段小字：“这才刚刚开始”。他分析这里的泥土，可以检测到羊水和塔恩的能量液，还有他自己的能量液，这些东西的混合物曾经把这块土地盖上好几层。药师恍然大悟，这么说来那些幼生体的尸体确实都是飞机。  
他走出去，坐在塔恩旁边。一大堆绵羊围着塔恩，几只小羊羔在塔恩身上爬，看上去怪好笑的。  
塔恩一直看着蔚蓝的天空。“今天很暖和。”他说。  
“你还好吧。”药师小心翼翼地推了推塔恩。  
“我一直都很好。”塔恩转头看他，“能让我抱抱你吗？”  
没等他回答，塔恩的手臂就环绕过来。“我每次都很后悔没能多抱抱你。”塔恩很快就放开他，继续摸叫个不停的小羊。  
“我真的很好，你能在我身边我很高兴。”塔恩把绵羊驱赶，他认真地看着药师，“我们能一直一起活着，活到星辰凋零，活到宇宙破碎，活到世界再次诞生。一切都会变得更好的，我们会变得更好的。没有什么能比过去更加绝望，而我们拥有充满希望的未来。”  
就算这些情感可能都是假的，只是机体产生的自我欺骗，但不可否认，它很有用，塔恩看起来是真的很开心。  
“我也很开心。”药师说得很小声。  
其实药师心里很复杂，想想看，你曾经的加害者其实是你的母亲，这家伙还有点心理疾病。他突然发觉他和塔恩是那么的像，他们俩都乱糟糟的，都是丧心病狂的疯子，是畸形的怪物，是被唾弃的怪胎。是塔恩创造了扭曲的他，也只有塔恩会把这样的他纳入怀中。他们同流合污，离不开彼此，这太糟糕了，感觉就像是脐带早已缠上他的脖子，要把他勒死。  
也许这就是真正的堕落，但药师觉得很安心。  
和塔恩一起坠入深海吧，他自愿的，他还贪心地想把他们都拽回正轨呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TURE END：塔恩回到正轨之后干的第一件事就是把药师杀掉，他终于能真正地活着，永远的自由与解脱。


End file.
